lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Beckham
| background = white | font = times new roman | color1 = black | fontcolor1 = darkturquoise | color2 = black | fontcolor2 = darkturquoise | bodyfontcolor = darkturquoise | image = Tumblr mdncypDaQA1qmr2d0o3 250.gif | width = 250 | name = Hunter Jacob Beckham | age = 17 | gender = Male. | education = Barfield High School graduate | birthday = October 1, 1996 | address = 68 Baker Drive, Blackwood Mountain | occupation = former student | relationships = single | housemates = his parents | personality = Hunter's personality is very conflicting. He's really sociable and friendly. He cares a lot for other people's company, yet he places himself over everyone. He's very selfish, vain, and arrogant. He is a self-proclaimed narcissist and he has no shame in admitting this. He's very dramatic and over-the-top. He's very flamboyant and feminine a lot of the time. He's very boy-crazy and sexual at times. He has a habit of being very reckless and self-destructive as he's always making bad choices. Hunter is the sweetest guy, but he has a very nasty personality. | appearance = Hunter a guy who is 5 feet, 11 inches tall. Hunter has hair that's usually styled in an up-do. He usually wears skinny jeans and tank tops. He wears likes to wear cardigans and sweater vests during the cooler months. He likes to wear boots a lot. He has vibrant green eyes and he keeps up an excellent shape through exercising, a habit he picked up from his ex-boyfriend Mark. | family = His family is a very loving one, but their slowly growing tired of Hunter's antics. *His mother Michelle likes to be very stern and authoritative with Hunter and constantly tries to lay down the law. She knows what Hunter is capable of, since he's basically following in her footsteps from when she was a teen. However, they love each other a lot and have a great relationship. *His father Percy was very distant towards Hunter until he came out as gay. Once this happened, his dad grew extremely protective of him and tries to baby and shelter him a lot more. He likes to let Hunter get away with a lot and tries to let him do as he pleases, not really realizing that that's not helping much. Hunter prefers him to his mother as he spoils him and let's him do whatever. *His twin, Gabriel, is something he's forgotten about - or so he wants you think. They were extremely close and had an intense bond throughout their lives. However, this died when Hunter came out. As Gabriel found out about his relationship with Mark without being told and had to find out on his own, Gabriel felt betrayed as he always told him everything. Gabriel has since cut him out of his life, while Hunter misses him dearly. *His little sister Jillian is pretty much the only person in the house who doesn't treat him a specific way. They make fun of each other and they play around and bond they way a brother and little sister should. | friends = Hunter was a generally popular boy who was friendly to everyone and everyone was friendly to him. *Mark Holland is his ex-boyfriend. He was Hunter's first longterm relationship and the first person he fell in love with. They began dating after a short friendship and had been dating for about six months until Hunter started cheating on Mark with another guy while he was away. His other friend Juliette forced him to come clean, and Mark left him shortly afterwards. He's hurting because of this, but he's forcing himself to move on because he knows he's the reason why it ended. *Juliette Wicks was his best friend. They had a close bond and spent a lot of time together, but when Hunter confessed to cheating on Mark, she didn't take it well. She slapped him a few times and made him come clean to Mark before leaving him in disgust. Where they stand now is questionable to him. | history = Hunter was born in South Yorkshire, England on October 1, 1996. He grew up and was always finding ways to have fun. He was the twin who was always out and about and had lots of friends. It was pretty much that way throughout his childhood and adolescence and it kinda stuck. In year 6, Hunter started noticing everyone was getting into relationships with each other and were all dating and he wanted to see what the big deal was. He started dating a girl in his math class named Cathy to test out the waters, although he knew from the beginning that he wasn't really attracted to her. When she wanted to further the relationship (with a kiss, get your mind out of the gutter), he warded off her advances and she broke up with him on their two-week anniversary. He was relieved, but he didn't know why. In year 9, he met boy guy named Justin. He was openly gay and no one really talked to him because of it. However, Hunter was the type of kid who talked to everyone and so he befriended him anyways. Hunter developed a deep friendship with this guy over a year and at some point in their 10th year, he and Justin were playing a game of truth or dare and he dared Hunter to kiss him. Since he was not one to turn down a dare, hr kissed him. It got pretty heated, and Hunter got scared because he didn't think a straight guy would like kissing another guy so much. That put him on edge, and I forced myself to date girls and have sex with them so that I could ease his wandering mind from the thoughts of that kiss with Justin, whom he stopped being friends with shortly after that. After year 10 ended, Hunter and his family moved to Blackwood. He met this guy named Luke who was bi. They were friends for a while before Luke started pushing for them to be more than that. Being that Hunter wasn't really looking for a relationship, he just decided to be friends-with-benefits with him just to see if he really did like guys or not. Initially, he was hesitant to go farther than just kissing, but eventually they took that step and had sex. Right after that, Luke topped talking to him. It hurt Hunter a little at first, but it didn't really matter to him later on. A few weeks later, he met Mark at football practice. My car was broken and Gabriel was sick that day, so Uncle Jim, the football team's coach, was supposed to bring me home. Mark kept staring at Hunter sitting up in the bleachers while they were practicing, and Hunter got weirded out by it. So, after practice, he followed him into the locker room to question him about it. Hunter, being oblivious to what they do in a locker room, walked in guns ablazing, and started asking him about it. Mark was like "Can we do this later?" and Hunter fired back with "What's so important that we can't talk now?" He dropped his towel and said, "I'm naked," and that was what made Hunter leave because he had gotten aroused and was embarrassed about checking him out. After he came out, he took Hunter home because Uncle Jim abandoned him at the school on accident and they bonded. He was my friend ever since. Hunter eventually became comfortable with his sexuality after a few more weeks, and I ended up dating Mark who was gay too and we started dating after a weird confrontation. Hunter and Mark's relationship was different for Hunter as Mark didn't rush him into anything and actually cared for his wants and needs. That's what made Hunter cling to him. They dated in secret for about 3 months because Mark didn't want to come out yet, but in March of 2014, they came out together and they haven't regretted it although they both lost people near and dear to them because of it (Hunter lost Gabriel because he lied to him about it; and Mark lost his brother who was homophobic and unnaccepting of him). Mark had gotten kicked out of his house and Hunter's family took him in. They were happy for the remainder of the school year and graduated with nothing but happiness surrounding them, although Hunter was admittedly getting bored with Mark. When he left to visit his parents for a few weeks to celebrate his graduating, Hunter started cheating on Mark with another man. He didn't like the fact the he was cheating, although he admittedly enjoyed the sex, but he also liked the rush that it gave him. After coming clean to Juliette about it, she made him tell Mark. He came back from his trip a week or so and left again for his parents' house, this time for good. That was the end of their relationship. Now, Hunter has decided to take a gap year from school and just try to piece together his life and have a little bit of fun. | trivia = *Hunter is British, and has a thick accent to prove it. *He doesn't like tea. *He doesn't know what he wants to be in life. *Hunter is very adventure-seeking. *He tends to act on impulse rather than logic, and that causes him to get into very sticky situations. | note = Hunter is always looking for something new and exciting. So, he decided, after discussing it with his parents, to spend the next five years traveling the globe. He's constantly moving in and out of places and acquiring jobs to make ends meet. He went and resolved his issues with his brother before leaving. He calls and video chats with him from time to time. He leads on a string of boyfriends throughout these years, but never encounters anything serious. But he likes that so it's okay. He's just off living his life and making the best of it, and this little adventure around the globe really makes him happy. | fc = Jack Harries | user = TheCoreyyDarnell}}